junafandomcom-20200215-history
Engineer Machinery
Overview Use these schematics to fill the battlefield with tons of lovable friends! Engineers must conserve tech slots and server slots. Tech slots are regained at long rests, server slots are regained when tech goes inactive. Level 1 Antipersonnel Mine Small and handy. Great for blowing away people you hate. Any entity above 20 pounds that steps directly on top of the mine must make on a Dexterity saving throw. They take 4d6 damage on a failed save and half as much on a successful one. The damage raises by 1d6 per level when cast at higher levels. The mine is destroyed on use. Deploying time- 1 action Server slots- 0 AC 5 HP 1 Trap MR GenPur Mechanical Robot, General Purpose. This little guy can move up to 15 feet per turn. It can do simple tasks like lifting up and pushing objects and using its arc thrower without user input. It can do more complicated tasks if the user takes an action to control it precisely. It has a -5 to Dexterity checks. Instead of rolling for strength checks, take eight as your roll. It is equipped with two mechanical arms with clamps for hands, a head mounted camera, and two tank treads for wheels. It also has an arc thrower that has a range of 10/30, attack bonus equal to your spellcasting bonus, and damage of 1d4 electric. The user can only control it if it is within 100 feet. Deploying time- 2 actions Server slots- 2 AC- 10 HP- 15 Minion SODDS Self-Organised Distraction Drone Swarms flock around a target or group of targets on their own volition, requiring only an initial definition of friend and foe. SODDs are very small tricopters with nothing more than a little dinky light, and their only form of 'attack' is to be buzzy, annoying, and in the way (Gives Disadvantage while active). Cast level determines the amount of drones deployed by 10 x (cast level). Deploying time - 1 action Server slots - 1 AC / HP - can be destroyed by being attacked in any way; attack rolls on the swarm destroy drones like so: swarm AC=5, damage minus 5=number of drones destroyed Minion(s) Segway Pros, gets you where you want faster. Cons, looks stupid. Increases movement speed to 45. Does not cross rough terrain. Deploying time- 1 bonus action Server slots- 1 AC- User HP- 10 Vehicle MG-225 Stationary The MG-225 must be disassembled and reassembled to move. Both disassembling and reassembling require an action. Once placed, it cannot be rotated more than 60 degrees in either direction. Users equip it as a gun, using strength as the attack modifier. It deals 3d6 damage. The damage increases by 1d6 every two levels above first (so 4d6 if cast a a third level tech and 5d6 if cast as a fifth level tech) Deploying time- 1 action Server slots- 1 AC- User HP- 15 Gun Motion Detector Gives off a fun *beep beep beep* when something scary moves past it. Will catch motion in a 30 foot radius. The alarm can be set to be silently delivered to the user if the user is within 500 feet. Can also be programmed to give simple commands to other friendly computers in the area. Server Slots 0 AC 1 HP 1 Trap Relay Stationary device that can send a pre-programmed message to other friendly computers in a radius of 50 feet. Can accept an activation message from as far as 750 feet. Deploying time- 1 action Server slots- 0 AC- 1 HP- 1 Minion "Delilah" Light Jetpack Strap this baby on to get some serious air time. Gives the user a flying speed of 40 feet. Has enough fuel to last for 4 turns. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 1 AC User HP User Vehicle Thompson Breaching Charge Get through doors that people really don't want you getting through. This thermite charge has two settings, slow burn and fast burn. A slow burn melts through metal and burns through wood without making too much noise (but still emits a light sizzle) in 3 turns. A fast burn blows the door off its hinges and into the room behind it. Creatures behind the door must make Dex saving throws or take 2d6 damage. A fast burn takes one turn to deploy and one turn to blow. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 1 AC - 1 HP - 1 Trap Level 2 ATV A small two person vehicle that can handle rough terrains. Has a movement speed of 50 feet. Deploying time- 1 action Server slots- 1 AC- User HP- 25 Vehicle Detonator Place an explosive device and detonate it remotely. The blast has a radius of 15 feet. Creatures in the radius must make a dexterity saving throw. They take 2d6 explosive + 2d6 fire damage on a failed throw and half as much on a success. The device will set all flammable objects ablaze in the radius. User must be within 200 feet to detonate. Deploying Time- 1 action Server Slots- 1 AC- 1 HP- 1 Trap HackerM8 A small device that can hijack technology. If the technology is higher than or equal to the level of the HackerM8, the user must use his action to control the technology every turn, making tech skill checks. If the technology is lower, the user must make a tech skill check at the beginning and the HackerM8 can give simple instructions to the technology. The checks become harder based on the complexity of the task or the safeguards you need to overcome. The technology being hijacked will lock out the HackerM8 after a short time, normally 5 minutes. The HackerM8 can be deployed at higher levels. Deploying time- 1 action Server slots- 1 AC- 1 HP- 1 Minion Antipersonnel Turret Nasty stationary bot that doesn't really like people. Can be programmed to aim and fire at enemies within 60 feet of it. It can swivel 360 degrees. It has an attack bonus of +6 and can make two attacks on its turn and a reaction shot if an enemy moves directly in front of where it is facing. It deals 1d6 +3 damage. Deploying time- 1 Action Server slots- 2 AC- 14 HP- 20 Minion HMG Armored Gun Spot They stuck a large sheet of metal in front of an MG. Ingenious! This gun protects the user, forcing attacks to go through the metal first. Critical hits still go through to the user however. The user uses strength to control this gun. The gun does 2d6 damage. Deploying time- 1 action Server slots- 1 AC- 15 HP- 40 Gun ScuttleBug This small bot travels along wires to find higher level terminals to hack. The bot has no audio or visual feed, and can only return rough coordinates. When the bot reaches a target terminal, the user can hack that terminal with disadvantage. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 1 AC - 1 HP - 1 Minion HAYWIRE Drone Mk 1 A small flying copter drone with a diameter of 1 foot. It has a gun slot that can deal 1d6+3 damage with a +5 attack. This slot can be a flamethrower, arc welder, or kinetic. The drone has audio and visual feed. The drone can take thermal images and 3D scans. It has two "arms" that are normally retracted. One is a simple multi tool and the other is a fingered hand that can do moderately dexterous tasks. User must expend action to issue commands. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 2 AC 18 HP - 5 Minion Personal Force Shield A small force shield that can absorb lasers, small flak, explosions, and other forces (not physical entities like bullets and knives). You can cast at higher levels for +5 HP per level. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 0 AC user HP 15 Vehicle Level 3 Xerxes Light Cannon Cheap tube to launch cheap shells out of into expensive shit. Takes one action to load and one action to launch. The gun fires a shell that has a blast radius of five feet. Creatures in the blast must make a DEX save. They take 4d6 damage on a fail and half as much on a success. Deploying time - 2 actions Server Slots - 2 AC - 15 HP - 30 Gun Kenvanian Spy Robot A tiny robot that take a number of inconspicuous forms (like a mouse, a piece of trash, a rubber ball, etc). The bot has an audio and a visual feed. It can be used to hack terminals with severe limitations. If the robot is made to a sufficient size, it can carry a single piece of a gear (such as a small explosive or a syringe). It has extremely limited autonomous capabilities. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 2 AC - 1 HP - 1 Minion Fixed Ion Blaster A fixed gun position that is particularly good against electronics. The gun does 3d6 damage + STR to robotics. The robot must make a WIS save. On a fail, they must take an additional 1d6 damage and make another WIS save. If they fail again, they are stunned for a round. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 2 HP - 25 Gun Hover Craft A small craft with a speed of 120 and that can fly up to 100 feet high. It can hold 4 passengers. Deploying Time - 3 actions Server Slots - 1 HP 50 Vehicle Razor Bomb Upon detonation, release fragmented razors outward in a 20 foot cone. Those caught in the blast must make dexterity saving throws. They take 10 + 4d6 slashing damage on a fail and half as much on a success. Deploying Time - 1 Action Server Slots - 1 HP 1 Trap Paz Company Panic Box Popular during the bombings of Hurg, this personal box prevents the user from taking damage until it breaks. The user cannot take actions while utilizing the Panic Box. The box can survive most extreme environments, and has enough oxygen for 30 minutes. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots 2 HP 300 AC 7 Vehicle Level 4 UB-9001 Submarine A tiny exploring sub with crude arms and lights. Can dive to 5000 feet. It can only hold one. Has a swimming speed of 30. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots -1 HP 30 AC 14 Vehicle FuCorp Antigravity Generator This device negates gravity in a 30 foot area, going 100 feet up. Deploying Time - 1 action Server Slots - 3 HP 20 AC 10 Minion Y77 "Turtle" Armored Car Slow moving bullet sponge. Has a moving speed of 40 feet. Seats 6. A turret can be attached and utilized without putting an occupant in harm's way. Deploying Time - 4 actions Server Slots - 2 HP 100 AC 17 Vehicle